Caught Vviolet Handed
by Devochka303
Summary: Eridan Ampora suspects that a certain yellowblooded troll took his science wand and snoops around in said trolls respiteblock and what he discovers makes him flush deep violet. But it gets worse when the owner of the block catches him snooping. Sparks fly and buckets get filled. First time writing a fanfc and smut. PS: I suck at summaries.


**Hey there everyone. This is my first completed fanfic and first time writing smut. I really hope I did ok and let me know if there is something I should fix. Anyway I am going to stop rambling now so you can read the story. XD**

Pushing the door to his flushed crushes respiteblock open Eridan Ampora angrily walked into the small space noting the piles of fuckin' landdweller shit lying around. Seriously how did the fuckin' pissblood even get around through here. Kicking some things aside the annoyed seadweller continued his entry into the crowded respiteblock, believing that certain said mustardblooded troll took something from him. That said something being his beloved science wand. Yes, science wand cause anyone sane enough knew that magic did not exist. Not that there were many trolls that were sane after the game. Plus getting stuck in the veil has caused many of them to go stir crazy and start doing crazy things like chatting with strange alien creatures called humans, but that was another story that the violetblood did not want to deal with at the moment.

Kicking aside some more articles of clothing that seriously needed to get washed Eridan continues looking though the respiteblock in search of his wand. A slight glint of something metal in the corner of the block hiding behind the mustardblood's recuperacoon catches his eye and a pleasuring chill runs through his body and he bites down on his lip to keep from moaning. There was no way in fuckin shell that the highblood expected to see such a lewd object in the others block.

He hurriedly stepped over more crap as a dark purple flush covered his cheeks. Reaching the said metal object he picked it up, feeling his bone bulge unsheathe and wiggle in his pants trying to get some friction. A soft moan escapes his bleeding lip where he bit down on it earlier. His thinkpan lost deep in his lustful thoughts while holding the vile object that he did not hear the soft steps of the respiteblock's owner enter the room until said troll cleared his thought loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose behind his 3d glasses.

"Eriidan, what the fuck are you doiing here?" The lisping trolls voice echoes through the small block causing the highblood to drop the bucket with a soft pleasuring metal clang before he turns around and looks at the shorter troll. His flushed face turning an even darker shade as his eyes dart anywhere but the troll in front of him. His moth opens but no words come out. Still lost over what words to use in defense with his thinkpan still sluggish with lust. The other troll releases a dry chuckle and shuts the door. Taking a quick moment to lock it with his psionics.

"II 2ee you found my 2exual toy Ampora. La2t tiime II checked you had plenty of your own, 2o 2top opening and clo2iing your fuckiin mouth liike a fi2hdiick that you are and tell me what the fuck you are doiing iin my block." As he spoke, the smaller troll began to move towards the taller. His hands locked tightly across his chest. Stopping in front of the fish boy he grabbed a fistful of the others shirt, picking him up slightly with the help of his ever present psionics.

"An2wer my fuckiin que2tiion a22hat. What. Were. You. Doiing. IIn. My. Block?" A toothy grin inches into his lips as the other begins mumbling something incoherent in his self defense. Something about a useless wand that the yellowblooded troll had no care for. His bi-colored eyes spotted the forgotten bucket laying a couple feet from where the other dropped it and instantly he knew what he wanted with the fuckin annoying troll that he flushed for so fuckin much. Self consciously he heard a small whisper that said that the other did too.

Again with the help of his beloved psionics the Gemini shoves the still blabbing and scared troll against the wall. Silencing him with his chapped lips. A real smile inching into his lips as the Aquarius shuts up and after a moment starts moving his mouth against his. He shuts off the psionics and lets the other slide down the wall, his crotch meeting his attackers knee. A stifled moan echoing though the block. The Gemini grins, his split tongue making its way into the highbloods mouth. A small dance taking place as the two fought for dominance. The shorter troll winning until a smooth ring covered hand slips under his short sleeved black shirt causing him to loose control for the moment to release a moan causing the taller troll to grin. Quickly moving his hands up towards the others hair his hands lock around his targets horns and give a firm tug. Making the troll beneath him a moaning mess.

After a few more moans the Aquarius takes dominance again by pulling the others shirt off. Hating the lack of skin contact between them. As soon as the shirt is off he grabs the shorter troll's taller horns. Rubbing his hands over them in pleasuring circles. His thinkpan not registering the other working on his clothes until his broad chest meets the others. He lets out a short gasp, letting his eyes that he wasn't aware that he closed fly open and look at the others face. The lustful look that he got from the others yellow eyes told him everything he needed to know at the moment. Closing his eyes he resumed their kissing and groping of flesh and horns until the other touched the button on his pants that was the only cursed thing separating his pulsing tentabulge from the Gemini's blessed hands.

Letting out a breathy moan he pulled away, causing a look of confusion to cross the others face. The said other pulls his hand away and as much as the highbloods bonebulge pulsed and wriggled it could not reach the hand it so badly wanted to, making it's owner release a cry of frustration. "Sol. Wwhy?" His stuttering voice echoes the small block as the lowblood raises his eyebrows in slight confusion. "II thought you wanted thii2." His usually strong willed voice is filled with confusion as his bi-colored eyes study the taller troll's flawless face. His own bulge searching for friction. He watches the other shake his head and slide down the wall to the ground. Sitting way to painfully close to the bucket for the yellowblooded troll's comfort. His throat dries out as he watched his flushed crush mutter things into his webbed hands. Did he not know that he wanted it as much as he did?

Sliding down to the ground next to him, Sollux reached his calloused hand out and stroked the others hair. Careful to stay away from the others horns. "And becau2e ii want iit two." The other lifts his head up at the soft words. Disbelief written over his flawless face. His fins lift up excitedly as he cups the fin-less trolls cheeks. Slowly his lips meet the others in a slow savoring kiss. Not forced or needy, just a slow kiss that let them taste each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two pulled away to catch their breaths. Dorky grins on their flushed faces. Tilting his head towards the bucket the shorter troll smiles, waiting for the other to nods his approval which he does almost instantly. Using his psionics the shorter troll brings the bucket towards them and drops it in a muffled metal clang near their feet. His cheeks instantly deepening their yellow color. Looking shyly at his flushe-no Matesprite he sets it between them and slowly starts working on taking off his cursed grey pants. Watching his lover do the same with his stripped hipster ones.

Soon both loose the rest of the cursed clothing except for their 3d and hipster glasses. Their bulges curling in their air trying to reach each other. Setting the bucket properly between them, Solllux sits up on his knees his twin bulges rubbing the cold edge of the bucket causing him to release a moan. The other troll follows suit until the twin yellow and single violet bulges wrap so tightly around each other that it starts getting hard to guess where one begins and the other ends.

The lover's lips meet once again and their hands start exploring each other's bodies and feeling up each other's horns. Their bulges continuing their intimate dance. Rubbing against their nooks causing small droplets of violet and yellow genetic material to leak out and plop loudly into the empty bucket that begs to be filled. And it does as the two fall deeper into their lust. Hands groping harder, moans and groans getting louder. Somewhere along the lines even blood gets involved as the yellowblooded troll rakes his talons across the other's sensitive back. His own lip bleeding from his constant gnawing and nipping. Their movements getting harder and rougher as they try to pleasure the other more. A silent challenge neither is aware of.

Eventually the pressure and a couple breathy moans speaking of closure escape their lips. Both shut their eyes as their raw nooks release violet and yellow genetic material into the bucket. Filling the lewd thing to the brim. Letting out some gasped breaths the two catch their breaths and one captchalogue's the filled bucket with the swirling material slowly mixing into a red to deal with later. Tired out they crawl over to the abandoned recuperacoon and get in. Exchanging a few breathy kisses before they sink into the glowing green slime. Sleep lulling them into a soft cocoon of happiness and protected memories. Both knowing that the actions committed earlier wouldn't ever be forgotten and the red feeling they feel will be with them always.


End file.
